


Filo rosso

by blossomingflox



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, because apparently i can write only that, it's just lorenzo's thoughts tbh, just a lil thing i wrote, salviati and jacopo pazzi are mentioned
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingflox/pseuds/blossomingflox
Summary: Breve fic introspettiva ambientata nell'ultimo episodio, quando Francesco è in ginocchio di fronte a Lorenzo attendendo la condanna a morte.Dal testo:Non gli importava nulla di Salviati, né di Jacopo, che andasse al diavolo!, era Francesco che lo stava torturando, con quegli occhi decisi che sembrava andassero a fuoco. Voleva vederlo pentirsi, voleva vederlo disteso per terra a baciargli i piedi, a implorarlo affinché lo perdonasse e lo lasciasse vivere nonostante i gravi peccati di cui si era macchiato.





	Filo rosso

In quel momento, fissando quel paio di occhi verde scuro, Lorenzo si rese conto che quella era davvero la fine di tutto. Lo shock, la frenesia, il dolore delle ultime ore gli avevano impedito di comprendere davvero cosa fosse successo, ma ora quello sguardo lo stava risvegliando: sentì una scarica elettrica scendergli lungo la spina dorsale, e il suo primo istinto fu quello di urlare, liberare quei sentimenti troppo soffocanti che sentiva mozzargli il respiro.  
Ma non lo fece.  
Francesco aveva l’espressione ferma, i capelli scompigliati attorno al volto a mo’ di aureola e le guance macchiate di sangue.  
 _Il sangue di Giuliano._  
L’aveva ucciso, aveva ammazzato suo fratello minore.  
Voleva prenderlo a pugni, scaraventarlo a terra dall’altra parte della stanza o trapassargli la gola a fil di spada. Qualunque cosa, purché soffrisse. Voleva vederlo soffrire mille volte di più di quanto avesse sofferto Giuliano. Come stava soffrendo lui in quel momento.  
Stentava quasi a trattenersi.  
Non gli importava nulla di Salviati, né di Jacopo, che andasse al diavolo!, era Francesco che lo stava torturando, con quegli occhi decisi che sembrava andassero a fuoco. Voleva vederlo pentirsi, voleva vederlo disteso per terra a baciargli i piedi, a implorarlo affinché lo perdonasse e lo lasciasse vivere nonostante i gravi peccati di cui si era macchiato.  
Non sapeva se gli avrebbe davvero concesso la grazia, ma vederlo cadere a pezzi, in quel momento, gli avrebbe procurato una certa sadica soddisfazione di cui sentiva di avere bisogno.  
Vederlo così ostinato, invece, lo distruggeva.  
L’odio, il lutto, il dispiacere gli stavano mangiando le viscere.

 

E pensare che avevano condiviso così tanto.  
Il loro era stato un rapporto malsano, forse, nato dai semi bruciati del disprezzo fra le famiglie rivali, che aveva seminato zizzania e incertezze. Dio, persino Giuliano era stato geloso di quel rapporto. Se solo avesse saputo.  
Eppure le loro personalità e le loro intelligenze si erano subito intrecciate così bene l’una con l’altra, che Lorenzo non aveva potuto che pensare che l’aveva finalmente trovato, che era lui la persona a cui era da sempre stato destinato. Gliel’aveva persino detto, una volta, preso com’era dall’adrenalina, nel bel mezzo della passione. _Non lusingarti, Medici, sei una buona scopata, nulla di più,_ aveva detto l’altro con un sorriso, prima di inseguire le sue labbra nella richiesta di un bacio.  
Lorenzo sapeva benissimo di non essere _solo una scopata._  
Era sempre stato romantico, fin da quando da ragazzino aveva iniziato a scrivere poesie per Lucrezia Donati, e lo era stato ancora con Francesco, sorprendendosi sempre di come funzionassero bene insieme, loro due, con i loro screzi, certo, ma sempre risolvendo le cose per il meglio.  
Oramai si era convinto che ci fosse un filo rosso ad unirli e che, in qualunque modo, lui sarebbe ritornato sempre da Francesco. Pensava che Dio li avesse destinati, insieme, alla grandezza. 

 

Ed ora era di nuovo di fronte a lui, com’era successo innumerevoli volte, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso. Quel filo del destino si era spezzato, forse, oppure era stato Francesco stesso a volerlo tagliare con l’elsa della sua spada.  
E l’unico rosso che rimaneva ora era il sangue che gli macchiava le guance.  
Lorenzo sentiva il sangue martellargli nelle tempie.  
 _Perché?_ , avrebbe voluto chiedergli, _Perché l’hai fatto?_ , ma rimase in silenzio a scrutarlo. Oramai nulla aveva più senso, Francesco in ginocchio, pronto alla condanna a morte, suo fratello riverso sul pavimento di Santa Maria del Fiore, sua madre che piangeva, quell’intera città in rivolta.   
_Perché non ti sei fidato di me?_  
Quella connessione che avevano, loro due e nessun altro, era sparita per sempre. Si sentiva così dannatamente solo. 

Come se il suo corpo non appartenesse più a lui, sentì la sua voce rivolgersi ai due prigionieri.  
-Ultime parole prima di morire?

**Author's Note:**

> prima di tutto scusate per ogni inaccuratezza riguardo a quella che era la situazione in canon (mi sono rifiutata categoricamente di riguardare l'episodio perché il mio povero cuore sta ancora soffrendo e non ricordo benissimo visto che l'unica volta che l'ho visto ero un po' agitata lol)   
> è una fic molto breve e senza pretese, ma ho pensato al concept del filo rosso del destino e mi è sembrato perfetto per loro due e quindi niente è nata questa cosa qui  
> spero vi piaccia, a presto! <3


End file.
